


say something, something like you love me

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper listens to the words Monroe doesn't say, and sometimes they speak louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say something, something like you love me

It’s the third time this week Harper has woken up in a cold sweat, her breathing erratic, with fear in her bones. It’s a month since they escaped the Mountain, but her nightmares aren’t dying down. Every time she closes her eyes, she’s back in that cage, back on the table, and can’t escape.

Monroe is always there when she wakes up. It’s her soft touch on Harper’s arm that brings her back to reality. “Hey, hey, Harper, you’re okay,” Monroe whispers. “It wasn’t real.” Harper doesn’t speak, instead just looks at her, trying to steady her breathing. Monroe always looks at her as if no-one else matters, and Harper wonders if her feelings are written so plainly across her own face. 

As if she can sense what Harper needs, Monroe crawls closer on the bed to wrap her arms around her. It feels amazing to be held. Her favourite thing about Monroe is that she doesn’t push. She doesn’t ask questions, she doesn’t force Harper to talk about it. She accepts it and helps her through. Sometimes though, Harper tells her. 

“I was in the cage,” she says quietly, so she doesn’t wake the others up. “I couldn’t escape. I was trapped and- and-” Monroe’s arms tighten around her as tears slide down Harper’s cheeks. 

“You’re safe,” Monroe reassures her, and she feels the words all over her body. 

 

//

 

She loves training under Bellamy’s instruction. He treats her as an equal and knows she’s just as capable of kicking Grounder ass as the guys. She usually pairs up with Monroe, because it’s a fair fight, but mostly because she loves spending time with her. 

Today they’re learning how to pin their opponent down and disarm them, and it’s Harper’s turn to go first. She knows exactly what she’s doing and disarms Monroe almost immediately, throwing her to the floor and pinning her arms behind her back. Her eyes linger for a second too long on Monroe’s toned shoulder blades, and the distraction leads to Monroe fighting back and their tables are turned. Before Harper can register what’s happened, she’s flat on her back with Monroe leaning over her, pinning her arms above her head.  

She can’t help it when her eyes drift to look at Monroe’s lips. When they make eye contact again, Harper feels like the breath has been knocked from her lungs. 

 

//

 

It’s only two days later when she has to put her training to use. 

Arkadia is stormed by an army of Grounders presumed from the Ice Nation. Harper hasn’t seen them before, their white markings differentiating them from the Commander’s troops. She hears Monroe’s screams and is on her feet before she knows it. Instinct kicks in and she doesn’t even pause to note that the man restraining Monroe must be at least double her size, and is carrying not one, but two swords. 

Adrenaline is pumping, fuelled by the fact that she can see the fear in Monroe’s eyes. She surges forward and attacks him from behind, knocking him down at the knees so he releases his grip on Monroe. She takes a sword from him and raises it to strike, but he’s too fast and he makes a move first. 

Harper tries desperately to stay on her feet and fight, but her shirt is slowly turning red from her wound and she’s beginning to feel weak. With her last ounce of energy she throws her sword towards the Grounder, before collapsing to the ground. 

 

//

 

She wakes up as she always does; with Monroe by her side. She’s asleep, but her grasp on Harper’s hand is firm. She wonders how long Monroe has been there. 

She’s in Medical, and the room is dark. The only sounds she can hear is faint beeping and the other patients sleeping. She holds Monroe’s hand tighter and falls back to sleep. 

 

//

 

It’s daylight when the words come tumbling out. 

“You saved my life,” Monroe tells her in hushed tones. The morning has barely broken and the camp is still quiet from the previous day. Harper doesn’t even want to ask who they lost. 

“I did what anyone would have done,” Harper whispers. “They weren’t going to take you from me.” 

She watches as Monroe opens her mouth to speak, and then swallows the words away. Her eyes are glazed over. Harper’s heart races. She can’t take her eyes off Monroe, and tries to sit up to be closer to her but a sharp pain in her side prevents her from doing so. 

“Don’t move,” Monroe tells her, concern written all over her face. “You were pretty badly injured.” Monroe closes her eyes, and Harper wonders if the image of her body on the ground is going to haunt Monroe’s dreams. She knows what the answer would be if the roles had been reversed. 

Monroe brings her hand up to softly push a strand of hair out of Harper’s face, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

Harper hears the unspoken words. 

 

// 

 

It takes three weeks for her to heal enough to get back to any sort of normality. 

She immediately goes outside, the feeling of being inside Medical for three weeks playing on her fears and making her feel claustrophobic. As soon as she feels the sun on her skin and the breeze on her face, her entire body relaxes. 

She sits and watches the kids play fight, watches Octavia on her horse just outside the boundaries, watches as people pass her by from almost every angle but no-one pays her any attention. 

Harper’s been there for about forty-five minutes when Monroe finds her. She can’t control her smile when she sees her. 

“Hey! How was training?” Harper asks, as Monroe takes a seat beside her. 

“Tough. They’ve upped everything since the attack. We need to be stronger.” Harper can see the determination on Monroe’s face; the guilt of not being able to defend herself.

“They’ve had one hundred years practice at this. We’ve only been here for a few months. I think we’re doing fine. And anyway,” Harper nudges her slightly, “you look cute when you’re kicking ass.” Monroe smiles, and Harper can’t help but do the same.

“I’m glad you’re out of Medical.” 

“Me too.” 

They sit in silence for a few moments, and Harper wonders if she’s ever felt this content. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Monroe take a deep breath, steadying herself. “I thought you were dead.” Harper looks at her, but Monroe keeps her line of sight forward. “Did you know that your sword killed that guy? I saw him go down before I even realised what had happened to you. I couldn’t even get to you. I saw your eyes close, and I thought that was it. You were lifeless.” 

Monroe is silently crying now, and Harper reaches over to take her hand. “I’m here.”  Monroe gladly takes it and leans her head on Harper’s shoulder, soaking in the feeling of the life in her body. 

Harper gives her a moment and then, “That first night I was in Medical, when I was trying to sit up… I wanted to kiss you.” 

Monroe automatically sits up and turns her entire body to face Harper. She doesn’t speak, but Harper can see her eyes flicker down to her lips and she knows exactly what’s going to happen. Monroe’s hand comes up to rest on her cheek and pulls Harper closer. Their foreheads touch, and they pause just for a moment. Harper’s eyes are closed, but she feels Monroe’s nose gently nudge her own, and a few seconds later their lips touch for the first time. 

It’s even more magical than Harper ever imagined it would be. She almost forgets where she is until she feels Monroe slowly deepen the kiss, moving so tenderly against Harper’s lips that she honestly thinks she might cry. 

She allows herself to get completely lost in it. It makes sense. It feels like home. 

Monroe pulls away first, and Harper keeps her eyes closed for just a second longer, savouring the moment. When she opens her eyes again, she sees Monroe looking right back at her. 

“That was…” Harper trails off. 

“Yeah.” 

She wastes no time in leaning in to reconnect their lips. 

 

//

 

Harper wakes as she feels Monroe toss and turn in distress as she sleeps. She can see the discomfort on Monroe’s face, but knows that waking her up will make it worse. She wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer, so their bodies touch. It takes about thirty seconds for Monroe to calm down. 

Harper watches Monroe’s chest rise and fall with every breath she takes, until her eyelids become heavier and heavier, and eventually sleep wins. 

She doesn’t dream of the Mountain. She dreams of Monroe. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr (hartooo) and if you're going to Survival con in London in March please, please, let me know!


End file.
